


Dark times

by Apololover



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alpha Jensen, Alpha Jensen Ackles, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blood and Violence, Bottom Jared, Disabled Character, Dystopia, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Medical Experimentation, Medical Torture, Mpreg, Omega Jared, Omega Jared Padalecki, Pack Dynamics, Permanent Injury, Top Jensen, Wheelchairs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-01-23 10:23:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21318625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apololover/pseuds/Apololover
Summary: In a dystopian world where omegas are treated as slaves, Jared is an omega who has suffered the worst imaginable tortures at the hands of his alpha, but what will happen when Jensen rescues him? changing their lives forever.
Relationships: Jared Padalecki/Mark Pellegrino, Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki, Steve Carlson/Christian Kane
Comments: 38
Kudos: 148





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is very dark, it contains dark themes and very graphic descriptions of violence, please, DO NOT READ, if you're not comfortable with it. You have been warned.

The room was a mess, even in the darkness that surrounded him, Jensen could still see broken furniture, dirty looking sheets and all kind of garbage scattered around the room, it also smelled like puke, piss, come and death in there. As he walked further into the room, Jensen saw dog's plates with rotten food in them to the side of the room and for the life of him, he couldn't imagine what kind of person could treat an animal like that; So, imagine his surprise when his flashlight light fell upon a human figure in the back corner of the room, the boy was death looking, he had his arms and legs bound, he was also naked and gagged.

Jensen quickly approached the boy and put two fingers on his neck to feel for the boy's pulse, the guy flinched instantly and let out a small sob, he was pale, just skin and bones, his body was covered in bruises in different stages of healing. Jensen knew the boy needed a hospital fast, his scent smelled wrong and sick, Jensen couldn’t even tell what the boy was, so he called over his radio for an ambulance and started trying to get the boy to stay awake, he didn't want to move him much, or at all, because he didn't know how hurt the boy really was and he didn't want to injure him further.

Jensen took the boy’s face between his hands, his eyes were half mast, glassy and unfocused. "Shhh, shhh, it's alright, you're safe. I'm not going to hurt you. You're safe" Jensen said softly, petting the guy's head, trying to reassure him, trying to keep him still and awake but it was a losing battle, they boy was losing consciousness with every second.

Jensen heard the sirens approaching and he let out a thanks to whatever deity that was responsible for it, he didn't think the boy had that much time left. He turned to the door and saw the paramedics coming in, "Over here" he shouted to them and move to side, so they could tent to the boy, he prayed that they weren't too late.

_Jared woke up with his hands and feet bound, he was in the basement, he tried to move to the side to look at the door but he stopped immediately when he felt and intense pain in his ribs. He looked carefully around him, trying not to move much too much because of the pain, he could tell his master wasn't in the room, he let out a breath of relief and tried to assess his injuries slowly, his head was sore in the back, where the master had hit him several times against the ground, his wrist was sore and somewhat swollen, probably broken._

_The door of the room opened and Jared saw his master enter with Dimitri and Patrick in toe, Jared began to tremble with fear, he knew his master was royally pissed about his latest escape attempt._

_"Take him to my lab" his master said to Dimitri and Patrick, they grabbed Jared's arms and legs and carried him to the lab, he tried to fight them but it hurt too much and tied as he was, the effort was completely useless._

_"Put him on the stretcher face down and tie his legs and arms to the posts" said the master to Dimitri and Patrick._

_Once they had done what the master had ordered them, they left the room without saying a word, leaving Jared and the master alone._

_"You know Jared, I like you, you had been by far my favorite pet and that's why you're still alive" said the master standing in front of Jared while putting on his surgical gloves "but I warned you, pet" the master said slapping Jared hard in the face. "The last time, I told you that if you ever try again, you would have to face harder punishment. Soooo, it got me thinking. How can I punish my pet? How can I prevent him from trying again? and it came to me, my greatest idea"._

_The master smiled cruelly while injecting Jared into the arm, Jared immediately began to feel it was harder to concentrate, to keep his eyes open, to stay awake._

_"By the time you wake up, you'll wish you had never tried"_

_____________________________________________________________

Jensen was furious, he was the Alpha of this pack, damn it! It couldn't be possible that something like what had been happening in that house, still happened on his land. "The Omega Protection Treaty" was Jensen’s flagship policy as Alpha, it had been the first change he had made when he took office four years ago, it gave omegas rights in his pack, not only giving them the same rights as Alphas and Betas, but also granting them special protection, since some lacked the ability to protect themselves against abuse due to their docile and submissive nature.

Omegas were rare creatures, only one in every five wolves was an omega and only one in every five omegas was a male one, both, female and male could carry a pregnancy and they were the most fertile wolves in the pack. While female betas could carry a pup, their pregnancies usually produced a single baby, while omegas pregnancies always gave multiple pups.

Jensen was in a meeting with the were-council in his office, the last raid made by him and his special force four days ago, had led to the rescue of an omega who had suffered the most unimaginable tortures, the omega was still unconscious in the hospital, Misha, the pack healer, had been keeping Jensen updated about the omega state, Jensen had no doubt that the wolf would recover, having survived so much until now, the omega wouldn’t give up, not now.

"How are we doing with tracking the alpha?" Jensen asked.

"We know he is heading south but our agents haven't been able to locate him yet, we’re trying to catch him but if he leaves the state, we can’t arrest him without risking a diplomatic altercation" Christian said, he was the chief of the pack's special forces and Jensen’s best friend.

“Locate him Christian, I’ll take care of diplomacy”

"As you order, Alpha"

"Jim, how are we doing with the treaties with Austin and San Antonio?"

"Good Alpha. Both tribes agreed to apply 'The Omega Protection Treaty' on their lands and they will also support our claim before the state council, so that it’ll pass as state law"

“Good. I’m gonna head out to the hospital to check on the omega, we’ll see each other next week” Jensen said dismissing them and finishing the meeting.

“Can I have a word with you, Jensen?” JD said, JD was Jensen’s right hand and substitute father, he had served as acting Alpha after the death of Jensen’s father and until Jensen reached the age where he could become the Pack-Alpha himself.

JD approached Jensen and put a hand over the alpha shoulder.

“Son, I know that you're worried and you feel responsible for what happened to the omega, but it isn't your fault Jensen, since you took office, you have done nothing but work to improve the life of omegas, not only here, but in other packs as well"

"I know JD, it's just... what that Alpha did to him" Jensen trailed off, his jaw clenched and his hands pulled into fists.

“I know son, I know. But it's not your fault, all you can do now, is keep working, so it doesn't happen to any other wolf” JD said apologetic.

“I know and I will, but, I got to help him too, we still don’t know who he is or where he’s from, we don’t know what kind of care he’ll need and I can’t help but feel responsible for him”

“I understand and I trust you to do what’s best for him, son” JD said patting the Alpha’s cheek carefully and giving him a sad smile.

Jensen was about to enter the omega’s hospital room, when the door opened and Misha came out of it.

"Misha hi, I was about to..."

Misha cut off whatever Jensen was about to say. "Alpha, I need to talk to you before you go in there. Please, let's talk in my office"

"Okay" Jensen replied with a frown.

They walked silently toward Misha’s office and sat.

"Alpha, the omega woke up yesterday, his name is Jared, he… he’s from the westwild pack. You know they’re extremely old fashion and he was sold by his father to dr. Pellegrino when Jared presented as an omega at fourteen" He paused moment to let his words sink in.

“We performed several exams on Jared and found out that the paralysis is permanent, unfortunately dr. Pellegrino used a silver scalpel in the surgery he performed on Jared, he also applied some liquid silver to the nerves of Jared's spine damaging them permanently”

"Sonofabitch!" Jensen said, standing up and punching the door hard. "I'll kill the motherfucker when we got him”

“I know how you feel alpha” answered the beta looking straight at Jensen. Using silver in a wolf was a major crime, it was one that was punished by all packs, silver was dangerous to a wolf, it could kill one, it was also painful when applied to a wolf. Werewolves had an impressive healing ability but when exposed to silver it became harder for them to heal.

“He can still heal as a normal wolf, albeit slower in the paralyzed part of his body, he has some sensitivity on it too but he has no voluntary control over it. We also don't know what degree of paralysis remains in Jared when he’s in his wolf form because he doesn't know, he hasn't shift since the surgery was performed on his spine, more than 2 years ago. We found out dr. Pellegrino had him on a course of suppressants, we are weaning him off them slowly, but we haven’t try to make him shift because of his injuries, it would be painful for him to do it"

Jensen breathe out, it was bad, from the first moment he had laid eyes in the omega back in that filthy room, Jensen knew that whatever the boy had endured, it had been bad but he had never imagined that it would be this bad, Jared was disabled, he was also vulnerable and alone. So, Jensen decided right then, he would take care of the boy himself, he had failed Jared before but he would make it up to him.

"When are you going to discharge him?" Jensen asked.

"Probably tomorrow. His wounds although painful and extensive were not life threatening, the state of shock in which Jared came to the hospital had to do with his incapability to regulate his body temperature like a normal wolf due to his paralysis, he appeared to had spent a long time without a coat or even clothes, which caused him to go into shock. Once we managed to stabilize his temperature, his ability to heal restarted and accelerated his healing process, he’s still sore and bruised mostly on his ribs and legs where his healing is slower because of the paralysis”

Jensen nodded "Are you sending him to the omega house? Doesn't he need special care?" he asked, worried.

"Well, he is a disabled wolf but he’s lived with his disability and without any proper aid for a long time, so he’s quite independent. He had had to manage his disability while suffering quite extensive abuse for what I can tell, so I know he’s quite resilient. I called a human colleague and asked him for wheelchair since we don’t have one, less one for everyday use because we had never had a wolf with that kind of disability, so, once it arrives tomorrow, I’ll transfer him to the omega house, he can let a peaceful life there, he’ll have other omegas that can care for him and he can help with the pups in the center"

"No way!" Jensen said getting up from the chair “I am responsible for this pack and he's vulnerable, especially as long as Pellegrino is still on the run, Jared will stay with me. I'll fix everything to move him to my house, there is no safer place in the pack lands than there”

Misha was surprised at his alpha reaction, he looked at Jensen and saw nothing but determination in his eyes. “As you order alpha”

Jensen made his way to Jared's room he wanted to talk to the omega, he wanted to ask for his forgiveness. He opened Jared's room and once he stepped inside, the sweet smell of the omega invaded his senses and his wolf started howling chants of "mine, mine, mate, my omega" inside Jensen’s head. Jared was Jensen's mate.

Jensen couldn't believe it, he felt like the worst scumbag ever. His mate, Jared was his mate, that a wolf of his pack had suffered as much as Jared had, it made Jensen feel like a failure but the fact that it had been his mate the victim of such cruel tortures, it broke Jensen's heart into millions pieces. Jensen held his breath, he could see Jared lying on the bed somewhat scared and nervous. Jensen raised his hands in a non-threatening way.

“Don't panic, I won't hurt you” Jensen said walking slowly towards the bed.

“My name is Jensen, I'm the pack alpha. Do you mind if I sit there?” he pointed to the chair next to Jared's bed, he needed to be close to his mate.

Jared didn't answer anything, he just stared at Jensen with scared eyes. So, Jensen moved slowly and sat in the chair.

“I..., me and my team, we rescue you. I... Misha is letting you go tomorrow, so, you’ll stay with me, until we can contact your family”

Jared was terrified, this alpha wanted to take him home, if master had tortured him that much he couldn’t imagine what a pack alpha could do to him. Jensen saw Jared’s eyes went wide, as soon as he told him that he was going to take him to his house, Jensen reached out to Jared and grabbed his hand.

"Hey, hey, hey, there is no need to panic" Jensen said letting out his alpha’s pheromones, the omega immediately started to calm down, Jared didn’t know why but Jensen’s touch made him felt safe.

“I promise you, you’ll be safe in my house, nothing will happen to you while I am around. I promise you" Jensen could see that Jared was getting tired "Now, I’ll let you rest and tomorrow morning I’ll pick you up to take you home, rest now.

Jensen got up from the chair and was about to get out of the room when he heard a soft “Thank you”.


	2. Chapter 2

Jensen found himself at Christian's house door with no idea whatsoever about how he had gotten there, Steve opened the door and greeted Jensen but the alpha completely ignored him and walked straight to the liquor cabinet. Jensen took out a bottle of bourbon and took a long drink from it.

Jensen was so distracted that he didn’t notice Christian in the room until the alpha grabbed him by the shoulder trying to gain his attention.

"Jensen, what happened?" Christian asked worried, noticing the state his friend was in.

"I'm a failure Chris, I couldn't save him" Jensen replied desperately and full of anger.

"What are you talking about, Jensen?" Christian said, worried and looking at his partner, who shook his head as baffled as Chris was with what was going on.

“All I've always wanted to do, since I knew what it meant to be an alpha, was to protect the omegas, to give them a better quality of life in my pack, a place where they could live in peace and feel safe. But I failed him, Chris, I failed my mate, my omega” Jensen said looking at his friend eyes, his face full of anguish. – “Jared, he… he’s my mate and he... damn it Chris! what Pellegrino did to him” Jensen said, throwing the Bourbon bottle toward the wall, breaking it into thousand pieces.

Chris being an alpha too and knowing the conditions in which they had found the omega, he immediately understood what his friend was feeling, Chris couldn’t imagine how he would have felt if Steve were to be in the place of the omega.

"I have to kill him Chris and you have to help me do it" Jensen said desperately and with unshed tears in his eyes.

"I will Jensen, I promise."

__________________________________________________________  
The next day when Jensen arrived at the hospital, he went to Misha's office to confirm if Jared was going to be discharged and to pick up his wheelchair. However, upon arriving there Misha told him that an accident had occurred on the main road and it was blocked, so the chair hadn’t reached the hospital yet. Jensen wanted Jared out of the hospital as soon as possible, so he asked his friend to send the chair directly to his house, where Jared would be.

Jensen listened attentively to Misha's instructions about the care Jared required and the doctor also handed the omega’s medication to Jensen.

When Jensen got to Jared’s hospital room, he found him on the bed, he was dressed in grey sweatpants and a white shirt, he looked much better than the day before, the bruises on his face and arms had completely disappeared and he had better color in the light of the day too.

"Ready to get out of this place" Jensen said from the door and Jared nodded softly while looking at his lap.

Jensen approached Jared slowly. "Let me help you out of bed" Jensen said as he lifted the blankets that were over Jared's legs, then, he slid one of his arms under Jared's legs and the other behind his shoulders raising him from the bed. Jared felt light in Jensen’s arms, too light for Jensen's liking, Jared was thin, yes, but he was also very tall, Jensen suspected Jared was even taller than himself, so he was too light for someone of his height.

Jared immediately tensed into the alpha's arms, his back went stiff and one of his arms held tightly to Jensen's neck. "Hey don't worry, you're safe, I won't let you fall" Jensen said softly in Jared's ear.

"Misha found a chair for you to use to move on your own but it hasn't arrived yet, so while it does, you have me to carry you wherever you need to go" said Jensen as he walked toward the hospital exit, Jared sank his head in Jensen's shoulder breathing in the alpha’s pheromones trying to calm himself.

Jensen asked one of the orderly who was at the hospital door to help him open the passenger door of his truck, he placed Jared in the seat and fastened his seatbelt, while doing it, Jensen realized Jared was barefoot. "We need to find you some shoes" said Jensen as he sat in the driver's seat and started the car. 

A few minutes later, Jensen heard Jared speak softly - "I can’t walk"

Jensen looked at Jared and frowned at what the omega was saying.

"I don't need shoes" Jared added, explaining.

“I know you can’t walk but that doesn’t mean you don’t need them; we can buy you some if you want to” Jensen said kindly.

Jared shrugged and looked out the window, he sat there in silence for the rest of the way.

When they arrived at the house Jensen carried Jared to his bedroom, since it was the only one that had a bathroom inside it and Jensen thought that it would be the most comfortable one for Jared, he had also installed some bars near the toilet and in the shower for him to use, like the ones he had seen in the bathrooms for disabled humans.

Jensen put Jared on the bed - “How do you feel? Do you need anything?” - Jensen asked.

Jared shook his head.

"Ok, I’m going to the kitchen to make something to eat, don’t hesitate to call me if you need anything"

Jared nodded and Jensen left the room.

Half an hour later and with two plates of chicken pasta on a tray, Jensen made his way back to the bedroom, finding it empty and with the sheets on the floor, Jensen's first reaction was to think Pellegrino had somehow entered the house and kidnapped Jared, but he immediately noticed the windows were still closed and the bathroom door was ajar. Leaving the tray on the bed Jensen went to the bathroom.

Jared was sitting on the toilet, wearing only his shirt, his pants were laying on the floor and his boxers were rolled up at his ankles.

"What are you doing here? How… how did you get in here?” Jensen asked frowning.

Jared tilted his head and looked confused at the alpha, "I crawled, I needed to use the bathroom, that was full" Jared said, pointing to the catheter bag that was in the garbage bin.

Jared put on the boxers and was going to transfer himself to the ground to crawl back to the room, when Jensen stopped him. - "Hey, you don't need to do that, I can help you," Jensen said, carrying him in his arms and trying his best to resist Jared’s scent, the suppressants were fading and the omega smelt better every second, like vanilla and cinnamon, it was taking all of Jensen’s willpower not to make Jared his once and for all.

"Do you need new pants?" Jensen asked.

"Not really, I don't really like using them" Jensen frowned.

After a moment Jared started talking - “When you can't feel half of your body, you wanna see it at all times, you wanna know that it’s still there, that you’re still whole”

Jared remained silent for a few seconds, he was looking at his legs. - “The master, he used to punish me, he used to tie me face down to a stretcher, so I couldn't see my legs, then, he would tell me how he was cutting off my toes, my legs, he would show me the blood, sometimes it was someone else's blood but sometimes he used to really cut me, I could feel the weakness of the blood loss, but I couldn't see my legs. That was the worst part, not knowing, not being able to know for sure that I was still whole, it was what tormented me the most” - He looked at Jensen - “That's why I like to see my legs, to make sure they are still part of me"

Jensen was dumbfounded, he couldn't imagine what it was like to suffer that kind of torture and he swore to himself that he would make Pellegrino pay for all and each of the tortures he subjected Jared to. He took a deep breath to calm himself down, he didn’t want to scare Jared, after he calm down a bit he approached the omega and handed him the food.

“You don’t have to do or wear anything you don’t want to, Jared” Jared gave Jensen a weak smiled and began to eat in silence.

"Jared, did you finish school?"

Jared looked at Jensen for a few seconds as if deciding whether he should respond or not and after a moment, he began to speak softly. "No, I... I stopped once I came to live with “master”, he said that it was a waste of time since I’m an omega. He said we are only good for fucking"

Jensen clenched his jaw "That isn’t true Jared. Here, all omegas have to finish school as well as betas and alphas, and once an omega finishes high school, those who decide to study a professional career can do it too”

Jared looked at Jensen surprised, according to his father and his master, omegas were owned by the alpha and existed solely to satisfy his whims. Jared remembered how his own mother couldn’t read or write, because female omegas presented at birth and Jared's mother had never attended to regular school.

"Is that something you would like to do? Would you like to finish school?"

“Can I?” Jared asked shyly.

“Of course you can!”

“But… I’m too old and…” Jared motion with his hands toward his legs.

“Don’t worry I’ll talk to Gen, she’s an omega who teaches at the school and a friend of mine. She’ll be happy to teach you”

Jared smiled at Jensen and the alpha's heart sped up, Jared’s smile was the most beautiful smile he had ever seen, Jared looked like an angel with his thousand-colored eyes and dimples.

After they finished, eating Jensen left Jared in the room for the rest of the afternoon, while he went to work to his studio, the wheelchair arrived home at night and Jensen taught Jared how to use it, Jared was amazed by how much easier it was to move in it, since the house was quite spacious and allowed Jared to maneuver his chair without problems. Jensen showed him the rooms in the house and they had dinner together in Jensen's room, who retired after to sleep in one of the guest rooms.

It was the middle of the night, Jensen was tossing and turning on the bed, he wasn't awake yet but he could hear some moans, cries and a voice that was calling him "alpha, alpha, please..." Jensen woke up startled and disoriented, he didn't recognize his surroundings, once he was awake enough, he realized he was in one of the guest rooms and that the voice calling him was Jared's voice.

Jensen ran to his room and panicked when he found his bed empty, he was about to call for the guards when he noticed a figure lying on the floor next to the bed, it was Jared, who apparently had fallen out of bed and was tangled up between the sheets.

Jensen knelt beside Jared and touched him gently on the cheek. "Jared, are you alright?"

As soon as Jensen touched his cheek, Jensen realized Jared was burning up, the omega’s eyes were unfocused and glassy, he was breathing quickly and shallow, the sweet smell of the omega’s heat invaded Jensen's nose, and a large wet spot started growing on the sheets over Jared's crotch.

Jared was completely beside himself, delusional with heat, he was quietly calling for his alpha and it was breaking Jensen’s heart, he took Jared in his arms and laid him on the bed, then he called Misha to come to the house, the healer arrived 10 minutes later and asked the alpha to leave the room for him to check out Jared, the alpha was reluctant to do it at first but went outside in the end.

Fifteen minutes later Misha went outside the bedroom to the hall where Jensen was pacing.

"How is he? Is he okay?" Jensen asked uneasily.

“He’s in heat, apparently the new suppressors that we gave him failed, I wasn’t expecting it but it doesn't surprise me, since those Pellegrino used were an illegal mixture and we don’t know much about them. we only know they didn’t allow Jared to have his heat for a very long time, so Jared has never had it while he was with Pellegrino, and now, it’s hitting him harder. I gave him a sedative and some painkillers but I'm afraid that won't be enough”.

“What do you mean?” Jensen asked anxious.

“Jared's body is unbalanced and the heat is an attempt of his body to find balance again, however, due to the previous suppressors, Jared's hormones are through the roof, making his heat extremely intense and painful. The only thing that could help him is being knotted by an alpha but with his history, that could be more damaging long-term”

“NO! NO WAY! Nobody is touching him. I don’t want anyone near him” Jensen said firmly.

“I know alpha I wasn’t suggesting that. But, I’m afraid of what could happen to him, if the heat doesn’t stop soon. He’s vulnerable right now and I don’t know what kind of reaction those old suppressants produce in the body, he may be in pain for a long time, he might go into shock, he may even die. The true is I don’t know”

“No! nothing is gonna happen to him” Jensen was silent for a moment. – “Fuck it! I Knott him myself if I have to”

“Alpha - Misha gasped - it's not that simple.” He sighted – “the reason I think that would be worse for Jared in the long term, aside for all the trauma he must had suffer, is because he’s extremely fertile at the moment and any knotting will undoubtedly end up in a pregnancy, and a pup is something that would join you or any alpha to him for life” - And Misha didn’t even want to think what could happen to Jared if he ended up pregnant and unmated. 

"It doesn't matter, Misha. You don't understand, Jared, he... he’s my mate. I’ve known since he woke up” -Misha’s eyes went wide - “I think he doesn’t know because of the suppressants. I can't stand to see him suffer like this. I already failed him once and I won't do it again, Misha"

"Jen..." the beta’s voice was full of sorrow.

“No Misha, it's not the time” - Jensen interrupted him - “Thanks for your help. I’ll do what I have to do to help my mate. I only ask you to be discreet of the situation until I announce it to the council”

“Of course Alpha. Don’t worry”

Jensen entered his room and closed the door behind him, Jared was in his bed sleeping, Jensen took off his shirt and laid on the bed, placing Jared between his arms.

An hour later Jensen woke up, hearing Jared's cries "Shuhh, shhh calm down, I got you Jay, I got you" Jensen said softly, looking Jared in the eye.

“Alpha please, please, please help me. I need you, it… it hurts too much” Jared voice was soft and tired, he was at the verge of tears.

Jensen couldn’t bear the sight of his mate in pain, he got out of bed and took off his pants and boxers, he returned to the bed and started kissing the omega’s face. Jared’s smell was stronger than ever, it started Jensen’s rut immediately and it was getting harder for the alpha to think straight by the second.

“Jay please, tell me you want this_” I can’t stand to think I’m doing to you the same thing he did_. Jensen thought.

“I want you alpha, I need you” Jared cried softly. And Jensen lost the last bit of sanity he had left, he was high on his rut, he ripped Jared's shirt off his body and his boxers, leaving the omega naked and at his mercy on the bed.

Jensen opened Jared's legs and put one of his fingers into Jared’s opening, he was kissing and biting every inch of his mate skin; his neck, his ears, his nipples. There was a pool of slick between Jared’s legs and he was completely open.

Jensen didn’t know how sensitive Jared was down there, or how aware he was of what was happening, because, although the omega was producing a lot of slick, his penis was limp between his legs, indicating that it was probably impossible for him to have an erection. But Jensen didn’t stop to feel sorry for himself or his mate, he was determined to make Jared feel as much pleasure as possible.

"I'm getting inside you now, Jay. I'm gonna make love to you like no one has ever done it" Jensen said to Jared's ear as he thrust him, he was stimulating Jared’s nipple with his hands and licking his earlobe.

Jensen began slowly and Jared started moaning, the alpha began to move harder and faster with each one of his mate’s moans, Jared let out a shout of pleasure when Jensen hit his prostate, letting Jensen know that he could at least feel it there, inside his body. Jensen began to move fast and slow, hard and soft, he was gently biting Jared's nipples, his ribs. Jared was panting and moaning, he was lost in the ecstasy of his orgasm, his eyes rolled onto his head and he lost consciousness, Jensen came inside Jared screaming his name again and again, he bit Jared’s shoulder hard marking him, the bite woke up the omega who cried out, they both started feeling the bond to form as they were both lost in each other’s pleasure.

Jensen had knotted others omegas before but he had never felt like this, he was drunk on Jared's scent and he could feel every and each one of his mate sensations through the bond. It was amazing.

The next time they woke up, Jensen’s knot had deflated but he was still inside of Jared, he began to move again because he could still feel how his rut was taking over his body, Jared was just crying and moaning for Jensen's knot. They made love five times more during the night and Jensen’s knot never made it out of Jared’s body.

The next morning, Jensen woke up with his mate in his arms, he kissed Jared's neck softly, where his mating bite rested completely healed. Jensen couldn't believe he had found his mate.

Jensen kissed Jared again and he suddenly felt the slight change in the scent of his omega, the heat was gone and Jared's scent had changed, it smelt like him but also like Jensen. There was no doubt at all, Jared was pregnant.


	3. We're mated

**Chapter 3**

_Jared was crawling naked across the floor, he was trying to get out of the house, the house was empty, it had been like that for the past week, master had left a month ago and Dimitri and Patrick had left last week and hadn’t come back. Jared was left in master’s bedroom, they didn’t lock him on the basement anymore, not since the procedure a month and a half ago._

_He was about to get to the kitchen, when he heard the front door opening._

_“Hello Pet. Did you miss me?” master said grinning from ear to ear._

_Jared froze, he wasn’t expecting master to arrive now, his Master had left him by his own since the procedure, they hadn’t had sex while Jared recover and Master have just left before they could do anything but Jared knew Master was going to force him as soon as he come back._

_Jared was terrified, he had been scared before, master was cruel and loved to torture him and taunt him, but before he could fight him, he could try to resist him but as he was now, Jared was helpless, he couldn’t walk, he couldn’t run, he was completely at Master’s mercy and there wasn’t much he could do to defend himself._

_Master approached him and stood before him._

_“you’re looking good Pet, the floor suits you” – he grinned – “There is nothing better that watch you crawl and struggle on the floor” Master said as he lowered himself and grabbed Jared’s Jaw harshly. “To my room now” master said signaling toward his bedroom as if to a dog. _

_Jared knew there wasn’t much he could do, so he started crawling toward the bedroom, master walk ahead of him but became impatient a moment later, he went back to Jared, grabbed him by the arms and dragged him to his room. Once there he took Jared and threw him on the bed near the edge of the mattress._

_  
Master put some pillows under Jared's hips to raise them, then threw Jared's upper body out of bed, the omega was hanging from the edge of the bed and holding himself on his hands on the floor, only the lower half of his body was on the bed but since he couldn’t feel it, it was as if he was floating, only his hands preventing him from crashing to the ground, he immediately began to feel dizzy and nauseated._

_Master didn’t event prepared Jared's hole, he just thrusts inside him, Jared didn’t lubricate since the operation, he didn’t know if it was because of the suppressants and because his lower body had a hard time responding to his brain, but master didn’t care, he was kind of small for an alpha and he loved to feel himself big in Jared’s tight hole._

_“You feel so tight pet, so perfect” master spanked Jared hard, the omega couldn’t feel him but he could hear every time master strike him. “So fucking perfect” Master bit Jared's arm and Jared led out a yelp, he legs started spasm and master got angry, he pinned Jared’s legs to the bed with his hands and started move faster and harder drawing blood from Jared’s hole._

_ It was too much, he felt nauseated, weak and about to pass out, he couldn’t breath and couldn’t talk and darkness started swallowing him whole. _

“¡NO!” Jared woke up startled, he looked around and realized he was in a strange place, a strange bed, he was disoriented and completely scared for what he had just remember.

Jensen was seating by the edge of the bed, he had his hands up, trying to not scared Jared, Jensen had just realized his mate was pregnant and he didn’t know how the omega would react now that the heat was gone.

Jared looked at the alpha and scout away from him afraid.

Jensen could feel Jared was terrified through the bond. “hey, hey, you’re safe, you’re ok”

Jared was confused, he felt odd, he felt nervous and some feelings of calm trying to come over his own feelings. Then Jared remembered, the heat, the alpha, the bite. He reached out a touched the scar on his shoulders and his eyes fill with tears.

“What did you do?” Jared asked afraid.

“What did you do to me” he asked louder, he was completely terrified, he knew what to be mated meant, it meant there was no scape, it meant he belong to the alpha forever, he existed for the alpha to do whatever he pleases with him for the rest of his live.

“No” he starts shaking his head no, looking at Jensen. “NO”

Jared tried to jump off the bed but Jensen saw it coming and was able to grab him before he fell off the bed. Jensen held him tight trying to restrain the altered omega but it just made Jared lose more control and he started hyperventilating. - "Shit" - Jensen said and started asking Jared to breathe, to calm down, the alpha started telling him he was safe with him but everything was too much for Jared, he was losing his battle with unconsciousness, he closed his eyes and welcome the darkness.

Jensen was pacing in the hall outside Jared’s room, after Jared passed out, Jensen called for Samantha his “housekeeper” and ask her to call Misha. Misha had arrived ten minutes later with Genevieve and had gone straight to Jared’s room asking Jensen to leave.

Misha got out of the room and as soon as Jensen saw him, he approached him and ask him about his mate.

“How is he?” Jensen asked distressed.

“He’s resting now, Genevieve is keeping him company, I think is a good idea she stays at least for a few days, he feels safer with another omega here”

Misha sigh and looked at Jensen.

“Jensen I told you this was dangerous, aside from his paralysis Jared’s is a healthy wolf but what he endured…" Misha shook his head "Jensen, we don't know how much that has affect him mentally. He’s obviously traumatize and now he finds himself mated to an alpha that he doesn’t even know, he’s completely terrified”

Jensen looked at Misha remorseful “Mish, I needed to help him, I couldn’t let him suffer any more”

“I know alpha; I know” Misha said putting a hand on Jensen’s shoulder.

“We need to keep him calm, especially in his current state” Misha said looking at Jensen pointedly.

“I know. Does he know?” Jensen asked worried.

“No he doesn’t. I figured it out because his heat is gone but I don’t think he knows is because of a pregnancy. I think, because of the paralysis and the miscommunication between his brain and his lower body, he can’t feel the pregnancy, at least not yet”

Jensen nodded

“Jensen, you need to earn Jared's trust, let him know you and make him feel safe and comfortable with you, he is your mate now but unless you make him feel safe by your side, events like this one will keep repeating themselves and that isn’t safe, neither for Jared, nor for your pups”

“I know Mish, I promised I’ll do better”

Misha left instructions to Genevieve about Jared's care and advised the alpha to give the omega his space for the next couple of days. Jensen didn't want to be away from his mate but he knew it was the best thing for Jared right now.

Jensen left Samantha instructions to help Genevieve in everything she would need for herself and for Jared and left to his office downtown.

Jensen arrived at his office and Chris was waiting for him in it. Jensen raised an eyebrow, sat down at his desk and took a sip from the cup of coffee the alpha had ready for him.

"What brings you here so early?" Jensen asked his best friend.

"Nothing, I just wanted to know how was your first night living with Jared?" Chris asked.

Jensen sighed and motioned for Christian to close the door, Chris furrowed his brow but got up and closed the door.

"I have to tell you something Chris but it has to stay between us” Jensen said completely serious “I'm asking you as your friend, not as your alpha".

"Of course Jen, you know you can trust me" Chris answered as serious.

“I mated with Jared last night”

Chris’ eyes went wide.

The mating of the pack-alpha wasn't something to take lightly, he could choose whoever he wanted as his mate but he would have to inform the pack council about his choice beforehand, or no more than a month after the mating. Also, if the pack council didn't found the alpha’s mate suitable to be the pack beta, the alpha would have to marry another wolf more suitable witting the first year of his mating to act as the pack beta, and if not, the alpha would lose his position as alpha pack and all his right and belongings witting the pack.

The pack beta was the second most important position witting the pack after the pack alpha of course, normally this position was given to the pack alpha mate and the pack beta would act as the most trusted adviser to the pack alpha.

“You need to tell the council, Jensen”

“I still have a month”

“You still need to do it as soon as you can”

“I know”

"What happened?" Christian asked the alpha and Jensen told him everything, about the heat, the illegal suppressants and his mating. 

They stayed silent for a few seconds, Jensen was looking at the space lost in thought.

“Jensen” The pack alpha looked at his friend.

“They won’t accept him as your beta” Chris said serious and kind of worried, looking at Jensen to the eyes.

“I don’t care; he is my true mate” Jensen said angry.

“I know that Jen, but that won’t matter to the council. The pack beta is the second most important position in the pack, it is supposed to be your support and adviser, even act as a temporary pack alpha in case you aren’t able to do it” Chris stayed silent a moment trying to gauge the words he was about to say.

“It wouldn’t matter that he is an Omega. Sure some might look down to him or not even like him but we know the council have accepted Omegas in the past” –Jensen’s own mother was an omega and she was accepted as his father’s pack beta – “but they won’t accept a disabled wolf, they would look at him as weak, as your weakness and of the pack’s itself”

Jensen got up from his chair a hit the desk with his fist “I don’t care what they think Christian, Jared is the strongest wolf I’ve ever known, what he has been through, what he has survived, not many wolfs would have done it. And you know it”

“I know, Jen, I saw that place, remember” Chris said looking at Jensen pointedly. “But they won’t see it our way”

“I can’t, Christian, I don’t want anyone else, he is my mate, he’s the one pregnant with my pups” Jensen said, voice full of anguish.

Chris eyes went wide for a second time. “Jensen you need to talk to the council, before anyone else does and you have to think about a possible candidate for beta” Jensen was about to speak but Christian didn’t let him.

“Hear me out”- Chris said raising a hand – “You are the only one who can keep fighting against scumbags like Pellegrino, you’re the only one who can keep Jared and others like him safe, if you lose your place as alpha, you’ll end up putting not only yourself but your pups and Jared in danger”

Jensen nodded, he knew Christian was right, it wasn’t just him anymore, he had to think about Jared and his pups from now on, he knew his friend was right but that didn’t make it any easier. Jensen just hope that Jared would forgive him for what he would have to do.


	4. We’ll get through this

Jensen was seating in his chair at the head of the pack council, they were gathered in a council meeting and were discussing about the hearing next week in front of the ‘State Council’ in Austin about ‘The Omega Protection Treaty”, it was a preliminary hearing before the Alpha summit, so, Jensen didn’t have to go, Jim would do it in representation of the pack and they were finalizing details about the draft they were going to present for the State Council to review.

The Pack Council was made up of five elders of the Pack, JD, Jim, Samantha, who was also JD’s mate, Rowena and Mark Sheppard, each of them had their own role to play in the council and in the pack, and they had also earned their seat at the council way before Jensen had even become Alpha.

“Jim, you’ll travel with Tahmoh and some of his men, they will act as your personal guard but they are going to be doing some recon for us too. Chris is going to arrange everything with his team”

“As you order Alpha”

“If this is everything there is to review, we should all get going, shall we?” Rowena said.

“There is something else, I want to address in this meeting” Jensen said and all eyes went to the alpha.

“As you all know some weeks ago the guard and myself rescued an omega from Mark Pellegrino’s house, as you probably heard, the omega has been living with me since he was signed out from the hospital” Jensen looked at the elders.

“What you don’t know is that from the moment I visited him in the hospital, I realized Jared was my mate, my true mate” Some of the elders gasped and others just stared at Jensen.

“It’s one of the reasons I took him home with me, what you also need to know is that we’ve already mated, we mated four weeks ago and how it’s stated in the pack law, I’m informing you all, witting the regulatory time so we can decide about his position in the pack”

"I didn’t know you had a taste for… how should I put it? 'freaky'? Alpha. Sooo kinky of you” Rowena said mischievously.

"I'm not going to tolerate any words of derision or insult towards my mate, so refrain yourselves of those kinds of comments" Jensen said angrily, looking directly at the woman.

"Forgive me alpha, I was just kidding" Rowena said faking innocence.

“As you know, the traditional position in the pack for the alpha's mate, it's the one of the pack beta, but I know, this isn't a position that is given automatically to my mate, I know it has to be a decision of the council to give the positon to him. So I just want you to consider what I’m about to tell you before you vote. Jared is the wolf I love, he's been thought a lot, we all know that, but make no mistake, he's stronger because of it, not weaker, many wolfs would have died or would've even kill themselves in his position, so this pack will have a strong and inspiring leader with him at my side as pack beta”

Jensen and Chris left the room so the council could deliberate and vote on Jared's fate. Jensen was completely nervous and was pacing the hall.

"What do you think they decide?" Jensen asked his friend.

"I don't know Jen; I just hope it's what you’re expecting" Chris replied.

About two hours later, Samantha opened the office door and signaled for Jensen and Chris to entered, each taking a seat inside, as Jim walked to the stand to reveal the council's verdict.

“After an arduous deliberation by all the members of the Council, in which the wishes of our alpha were taken into account, as well as what is more convenient for the stability of the pack. The Council has decided to accept Jared as the mate of our pack Alpha” Jim made a paused and Jensen started breathing slower and better.

“However, the Council has also decided that witting a period of one year from now the alpha must marry another wolf, which must be approved by the council before marriage, this wolf will be the one to hold the position of pack beta. The council has spoken". Jim finished with a bump of hammer on the stand.

Jensen was very aware this could be the outcome of it all, but even knowing that, he wasn't prepared for the decision. He was devastated, he didn’t want to marry another wolf, he didn't want a relationship with anyone but Jared, he didn’t even want to begin to think what it would mean for his and Jared’s relationship to be forced to share their family and life, with another person, but as it was, their fate was sealed.

One by one the elders stood up and started leaving the room, JD and Jim were taking to each other by the side of the room and Samantha approached Jensen.

“Jen”

“Why Sam?” Jensen asked sad and discouraged.

Sam took a seat next to the Alpha. – “Jen, it wasn’t an easy decision, I, myself, I’m not sure I agree with it yet but I want you to know something, we didn’t decide this because we think he’s weak or not deserving of the title. Well at least some of us” - She said looking at Mark and Rowena.

“We came to the conclusion this is the best outcome of a difficult choice, not just for you or the pack, but for him. We called Misha and asked him about Jared physical and mental health and took what he told us into account. And although his disability is something worrying and unknown to us, what concern us the most was what this responsibility and the stress that comes with it could do to him. We neither want to make him the target of a revenge against you or the pack, you know it had happened in the past” She said looking at Jensen meaningfully – “Yeah! we have the guard but a wolf, especially a pack beta, has to be able to defend himself from an attack, Jen. I know he's strong, he has to be, to had been able survived what he has been through, but the reality of it all is that he's at physical disadvantage against other wolfs” The omega said patting him on the shoulder and smiling sadly at him.

“I don’t agree with that but that doesn’t matter now, does it?”- Jensen said looking at the omega in the eyes – “How do I tell him this? Sam”

"You don't have to tell him yet, Sweetie. You still have a year to find the person you want for you two to share your lives with, and in the meantime, you can start preparing Jared for that"

For the past month, Gen had been living in Jensen’s house, the first week the omega came to live here, she slept in Jared’s bed, because the omega was often awakened by nightmares and he also refused to be touch by the alpha, he only calmed down when Gen was near him, so she started sleeping with him. Jensen was hurt by Jared’s attitude but he trusted Gen and he only wanted what was best for his mate and that was Gen at the moment.

Gen began teaching Jared, she assessed his knowledge and cognitive abilities, the teacher soon realized how smart the omega really was, he was an avid reader as well as a mathematician, so she immediately devised a study plan so Jared could complete his studies at home.

Likewise, Gen had started working with Jared on physical therapy exercises that Misha had taught her, these exercises were design to strengthen the muscles of Jared's legs and hips, and thus regain some of the muscle tone they had lost due to disuse, as well as to improve Jared's physical condition to help him move easier and to prepare him for labor.

Gen knew from the first day that Jared was pregnant and that he was not aware of it but it wasn't her place to tell him, she also knew the alpha was the one who had to do it and that he would, when he considered the time was right.

For the first few weeks, Gen had tried to talk to Jared about the alpha, about his work in the pack, his personality and what he liked. At first, Jared was indifferent and even disinterested in what Gen was saying, however, after a visit by the omegas from the "omega house", Jared's attitude began to change toward the alpha, it was as if watching him interact with other omegas had made Jared begin to believe that Jensen was a good alpha, a different alpha.

After that visit Genevieve began to involve Jensen in Jared's physical therapy exercises and it had become a chore that the couple performed together. Jared had quickly learned to move in and out his chair, which had become an extension of his body, the omega had master it perfectly and wouldn't leave his room without it.

Jared and Jensen hadn't had sex since their mating and although Jensen had insisted to Jared that nothing would happen if he didn't want it, the omega was still sometimes suspicious. They still slept in separate rooms but Jared had started to accept Jensen as his alpha.

Now that Jared knew Jensen a little bit better and the alpha had given him the power to decide on things around the house, Jared made weekly meal planning with Sam, making sure she included Jensen's favorite dishes in it, which have also become Jared's.

The omega was seating in the wooden swing chair on the porch, his chair was parked next to him, he was wearing a blue button down shirt, some white shorts and was barefoot, he was reading a new book. Jared looked like a completely different person in just one month, his hair was longer, it almost touched his shoulders, he had gain a lot of weight and his skin had a lot more color to it, his cheeks looked fuller and he looked overhaul healthier.

Jen was amazed with every change his mate suffered and by how gorgeous he got with each day, he couldn’t help but smiled at the sight of his beautiful mate. Jen approached Jared and smiled again - “Already finish the last one?”

"Yes alpha, I finished it last night and Gen gave me this one this morning"

"Jared please, call me Jensen. I would make me really happy if you did it”

"I'm sorry. Alph… Jensen” Jared said shyly”

"Where is Gen?" Jensen asked, a shy smile on his face. She was usually with Jared when she was in the house.

"She's in the kitchen with Sam, they're making pie" Jared smiled.

"What’s the special occasion?"

“Nothing, I woke up craving something sweet and since you told me I could ask Sam to cook whatever I wanted, I thought I could ask her” Jared didn’t mention he had decided on apple pie because it was Jensen’s favorite dessert.

“Ok, let’s go see if they made it, then” Jensen said and signaled for Jared to follow him into the house, Jared went to transfer himself from the swing to his chair, when suddenly, a wave of dizziness hit him and he sway on the chair almost toppling out of it. Jensen saw him and immediately grabbed him at the side by the chest.

“Hey, are you ok?” Jensen asked frowning at Jared.

“Yeah, I just got dizzy”

“Let me help you” Jensen said as he carried him and sit him on his wheelchair.

“Thank you” Jared said as he settled on the chair and started wheeling toward the house ahead of Jensen.

Inside the house, Samantha and Gen were waiting for them with lunch already served, they ate while talking about the preparations for their scheduled visit to the school and about the next full moon. Jared was really excited about the visit to the school but he was also nervous about the kid’s reaction to him and his chair.

Jensen was completely distracted from the conversation. After the day he had had in the Council, all Jensen wanted was to get home and be close to Jared but that dizzy spell had reminded him of another matter that was still pending between the two of them, Jared's pregnancy. Jensen knew that Jared's dizziness and his sudden cravings for sweets was only the beginning of the symptoms of his condition and that the time to inform him about his condition had come.

When they finished eating, Jensen told Jared, he needed to talk to him and asked him to accompany him to his study, there, Jensen took a seat on the sofa and asked Jared to sit next to him. Jensen waited until Jared transferred himself, before he started talking.

“Jared. There is something important, I have to tell you" - Jensen said looking Jared in the eyes - "As you know… that first night, when we mated, you were in heat. As Misha explained you, that heat was unusual, it was stronger and more intense than a regular one”

Jared nodded, he already knew all of that.

"You also know that, your heat triggered my rut and I lost what little control I still had over myself, at that state"

Jared frowned, he didn’t know where Jensen was going with this but he nodded again.

"Jared. we didn't use any protection that day and your heat was like supercharged or something. Jay, I'm sorry baby but you're pregnant" Jensen said looking remorseful and grabbed Jared by his hand.

"Jay, I'm sorry. Not because of our mating or our pups, but for the way everything happened. If I could, I would do it differently. I swear. baby"  
Jared was utterly confused, Jensen had to be wrong, Jared couldn't have babies, he was damaged, master had told him so.

“Jensen… but I, I don’t understand, I can’t have babies, I’m damaged, Master told me”  
Jensen grabbed Jared by the face and looked him straight in the eyes - “Baby please, never, and I mean never, call yourself damaged again, you’re amazing Jared, you’re the strongest wolf I’ve ever met” – He let go of Jared’s face and grabbed his hand – “As for you being pregnant, he lied to you, baby it was the suppressants he gave you, that’s why you couldn’t get pregnant before”

Jared put his hand over his belly and a wave of emotions hit him, he couldn't believe he was pregnant, that he was able to father children, he was happy to know that master hadn't stolen him that ability along with his ability to walk. However, as soon as he imagined himself as a father, he realized that this would be his reality in a few months and Jared's doubts and insecurities took a hold of him. How would he take care of his children? How would he play with them? How could he protect them? what if his children didn't want him because he was defective? Panic overcome Jared and he started to hyperventilate.

“Jensen I can’t… I can’t do this, what if they… I don’t… I can’t…”

Jared couldn't speak and his breathing was irregular, Jensen immediately realized that the omega was about to have another panic attack, Jensen clearly still could remember the last one Jared had had, about a month ago, so he acted He quickly pulled Jared onto his lap and hugged him tight. Jensen made sure Jared's airways were open and began to breathe slowly, persuading the omega to do the same.

After ten minutes, Jared had calmed down and was falling sleep between Jensen’s arm, he was rocking Jared’s body slowly and singing quietly to him.

Jensen kissed the top of Jared’s head. “Don’t worry baby, you have me. We’ll get through thought this”


	5. We’re having pups

After Jensen's confession, Jared slept all afternoon, his body was physically and mentally exhausted with the news of his pregnancy, and at night, he asked to have dinner in his room, Jared didn’t want to see Jensen, he trusted the alpha but it pained him that he had hidden something so important from him, he also was completely terrified about he and Jensen becoming parents together, so he wanted to be alone, he needed some time to think and assimilate the news.

The next morning, Jensen asked Sam to make Jared's favorite breakfast ‘blueberry pancakes’, she put it on a tray along with some fruit and juice and Jensen took it to his mate's room.

Jensen knocked on the door and entered the room before Jared could answer, the omega was peacefully asleep in the middle of the King size bed. Jensen placed the tray of food in one of the bed side table and sat down on the bed next to Jared.

“Good morning, Jay”

Jared woke up slowly, he was kind of sleepy, he opened his eyes and saw his alpha smiling shyly to him. – “Good morning alpha, I mean… Jensen”

“How are you feeling” Jensen asked nervous.

“Sleepy, I don’t wanna get up” – The omega answered.

"I brought you breakfast, Sam cooked your favorite" Jensen said, gesturing to Jared to the tray.

"Thank you" replied the omega sitting on the bed, he was still kind of sleepy.

Jensen took the tray and placed it over Jared's legs.

I'm going to bathe while you eat, we have to be in town in two hours” Jensen said and Jared immediately looked up from his plate to Jensen.

"Me too?" the surprised omega asked.

"Yes, actually, I'm going to take you to a medical appointment with Misha” Jared furrowed his brow – “For the babies" Jensen added somewhat nervously.

Jared’s face immediately changed, he had forgotten about his pregnancy, he stopped eating instantly and put the tray on the bed next to him.

“I’ll be ready in an hour” Jared said looking at his lap.

Jensen wanted to argue with Jared, he wanted the omega to eat more but he didn't want to upset him, so he let it go, he sighed and left the room.

An hour and a half later, Jared and Jensen were in Misha's office at the pack hospital, today, the doctor would perform an ultrasound on Jared to find out how many pups he was expecting? And, how were they?

A wolf pregnancy had the same duration as a human one, however, wolf’s pregnancies were very safe, especially in omegas, it was very rare for a wolf to suffer a miscarriage, so they had less medical monitoring during pregnancy than humans. Many times, omegas gave birth at home, surrounded by their alpha and their family, however, Jared was a special case not only because of his disability but because he was the alpha’s mate, Misha didn’t have any indication that Jared or his babies were in any danger because of his limitations but the doctor wanted to monitored him very closely just in case.

Jensen help Jared to the stretcher and the omega lifted up his t-shirt, he was wearing a gray Henley shirt and white shorts, Jensen secure Jared’s legs on the stirrups and stood up next to him. Misha was standing at the other side of the stretcher.

"Okay. Jared, I need you to open and lower your shorts a little." The doctors said.

Jared did it silently, he was very nervous and a little scared. Jensen could feel it through their bond. He took the hand of his mate trying to help him calm down.

Misha put some gel on Jared's belly, the omega had no sensitivity in much of the area and what he could feel went completely unnoticed because of how nervous he was. The doctor started moving the ultrasound wand over Jared's abdomen and started checking the screen, after a few minutes he looked at Jensen and Jared smiling.

"Look here" Misha said pointing to various places on the screen "those are your babies, congratulations it seems there are three pups in there" the doctor said smiling.

Jared couldn't stop the tears that were coming out of his eyes, he had completely mixed feelings about the situation, in one hand, he was happy he was able to have children but on the other, he was completely terrified of the reality that he would soon be a father of three little babies, who would depend on him and he didn't feel strong enough for it.

Misha quietly left the room to give the couple some space. Jensen grabbed Jared's hand harder and began petting his head with his other hand.

“Baby, what’s wrong?” Jensen asked softly.

“Alpha, I’m scared, I’m scared I’m not fit to be a parent”

“Jared, don’t say that, you’re one of the strongest wolf I have ever met, you’re sweet and very smart, you’ll be an amazing parent, my kids are lucky to have you as one of his fathers” - Jensen smiled at his mate – “I know you don’t see yourself that way but I promise you, I’ll help you see it. In the meantime, I’m here to help you every step of the way baby”

Jared nodded feeling a little bit calmer, he didn’t know how but he was sure Jensen was sincere and that made him feel better, for the first time in a very long time Jared felt he wasn’t alone.

Jensen helped Jared clean up and dress, then, he helped him to his chair, Jensen called for the doctor to return to the office, Misha then explained them what they could expect as for symptoms and changes, he also gave them some recommendations and booked them a new appointment.

As they were leaving the hospital, Jensen was pushing Jared’s wheelchair, Jared didn’t mind it at all, he took the time to notice how everybody seem to know Jensen, they also seem to like him, they all waved and smiled at them. This all seem very weird for Jared; he was starting to realized just how much different Jensen’s pack really was form his own.

Back in his pack, the pack alpha was an authority figure too, he was respected but most of all feared, Jared had only seen him a few times when he went to visit his house back when he was a little kid. The alpha of his pack was always surrounded by armed men, he only spoke to alphas and betas, and could only be spoken to by other alphas, the betas could be in his presence but not speak directly to him.

In his pack, omegas were a completely different story, the alpha of the house was alpha to any omega who lived in the house, even those who were part of the help, the alpha could do with them whatever he wanted, fuck them, sell them, even impregnate them, if they got pregnant, their pups belonged to the alpha but the only legitimate children of the alpha were those his mate gave birth to. Omegas could only work as domestic help but it wasn’t really a job, it was more like ownership, the alpha owned them, they were his to do what he wanted, the alpha gave them a roof, he fed them, dressed them and in return they were his.

Jared was lost in thought, thinking about his mother and sister, he knew Jeff was fine, he was alpha after all but Meggie was beta, at least she had not presented omega, he couldn't bear to think of his sister suffering what he had.

His mother was an omega, the alpha’s mate but an omega after all, Jared knew how much his mother had suffered at the hands of his father as he grew up, he at least expected her to still be alive, he would love to see her at least one more time.

“What are you thinking?” Jensen asked grabbing his hand, they were in the truck.

“Nothing. About the babies” - he lied, Jensen looked at him curious – “I’m happy they belong to you, to this pack” – Jared said looking out of the window, it was the truth – “I’m happy they don’t belong to my pack” – Jared said pensive.

“You belong to this pack too” Jensen said – “Do you wanna talk about it?” He asked noticing the uneasiness in his mate, Jared looked at him – “about your pack” Jensen added.

“No” Jared shook his head. They were silent for a few seconds “Ok” Jensen said, letting it go for now.

He parked the truck and went to get Jared’s wheelchair out of the trunk. He opened the passenger door and help Jared out of the vehicle.

“Come on, we have some lunch to eat and some shopping to do” Jensen said.

“Where are we?” Jared asked looking curiously around him.

Jensen started talking while pushing Jared’s chair, some people looked at them curiously but stopped immediately and resume what they were doing in the first place.

"This is the largest shopping center in town, I think it's time that you get to know the place and that little by little people get to know you too" - Jensen said - "we also need to buy some things for you, so I decided that we should come and choose together”

They bought clothes, shoes and personal items for Jared and some for Jensen too, they also bought a laptop for Jared to use for school. Then, they went to have lunch at a restaurant of typical pack food, Jensen wanted Jared to start getting use to the cooking and the customs of his new pack.

"Jared, as you know by the end of the month it's full moon" Jensen said softly looking at Jared.

Jared immediately remembered celebrating the full moon in his pack, it was an occasion when all the wolves changed into their wolf form, while alphas and betas went hunting to the forest, the omegas gathered in a special part of town where they could run and play between they

"I think this is a good time to officially introduce you to the pack," Jensen said looking at Jared apprehensively.

“Alpha… I’m sorry Jen, I don’t think I can’t change, I haven’t in almost three years, I don’t think I can’t do it, and even if I could, I can’t run, I not… I can’t” He said desperate and scared.

“Hey, you don’t have to change if you don’t want to, we’ll just present you and stay home if that’s what you want to do” Jensen said kissing Jared on the cheek.

“I’ll be with you, don’t worry. You don’t have anything to be scared off”

Jared didn’t want to do it but he didn’t want Jensen to be mad at him either, so he nodded and continue eating.

At night back at home, Jared invited Jensen to watch a movie with him in his room, the alpha didn’t hesitate to accept the offer, excited to spend more time with his partner. Halfway through the movie, the omega fell sleep and when Jensen went to get up to go to his room, Jared pulled him by the arm and asked him to stay with him.

“Stay please… sleep with me, alpha” Jared said sleepy.

Jensen was so excited, he was only able to nod and immediately laid down in bed with his mate in his arms. Jensen was a happy alpha.

Jared was almost buzzing with excitement, today, he was going to accompany Gen to school, she had proposed him to go with her a few weeks ago, and although he was excited with the idea from the start, he was still a little nervous about how the children were going to react to him and his chair.

Jensen had taken him and Gen to school and promised to come back for them at the end of classes, Jensen had wanted to accompany them for at least the first hour, to show Jared the school personally but something important had come up in the office, and he had to left immediately.

Jared rolled behind Genevieve to the classroom, she was a kindergarten teacher at the school, so the kids were really little, the all did different expression when they saw Jared, some were curious, some were surprised and Jared could tell some of them were kind of nervous like himself.

“Good morning” Genevieve said.

“Good morning, miss. Cortese” the kids answered in a chorus.

"Today, I brought a friend who will accompany us in today's class, his name is Jared, say hi to Jared"

"Good morning Mr. Jared” all the children answered.

“Good morning babies” Jared answered smiling.

"Jared is new to the pack, and today he came to see how our town's school works, so we are going to be on our best behavior and teach him how the little wolves are like in the Dallas pack."

One of the girls in the first line raised her hand. "Yes, lucy?"

“Why does Mr. Jared’s chair has wheels on it?” she asked “we don’t have wheels” she said and some kids shook their heads, saying that no, they didn’t have wheels in their chairs.

Genevieve looked at Jared as if asking him if he wanted to answer, Jared nodded and wheeled his chair a little closer to the kids.

"Well you see, Lucy," he said, looking at the little girl and the other children. "I am a wolf, just like you” They nodded, they could scent Jared, a wolf could scent since he was born – “But you see, I had an accident, and my legs were damaged, so now I have to use this chair to walk" Jared said moving his chair to show them.

"So you can't walk?” a boy asked, Jared shook his head, “and run?” another boy asked.

"No I can’t do it either but I can roll my chair very fast, at first I couldn't do it but now I can go really fast in my chair if I want to"

Another girl raised his hand “Mr. Jared, can I roll with you?” she asked.

Jared smiled happily because the children were not afraid of him, in fact, they were accepting him very easily, he looked at Genevieve. "If Miss Cortese has no problem, of course you can wheel with me" he said smiling.

"Can I Miss Cortese?" the girl asked.

"Ok, you can do it, but at break time" immediately other kids started asking Jared to ride his chair too, everyone wanted to be close to the omega. Jared was happy, he never imagined they would welcome him that easy.

He let some kids ride with him through the day, help other with their work an overhaul expend time with them. 

At the end of the day, although Jared was somewhat tired, he felt immensely satisfied with the work he had done, he felt useful, Genevieve proposed him to be her assistant, she had been thinking for a few months about requesting one from the school administration and if he accepted, she was sure they could arrange it with the directives, so that he could work in the school a few hours, she would also gain an excellent assistant who the children already adored.

He promised to think it over and give her an answer as soon as he had made up his mind and discussed it with Jensen.

Jensen went to pick up Gen and Jared at school but Genevieve excused herself as she had a date in town, so Jared and Jensen went home alone.

"How did it go with the children?" Jensen asked.

"Amazing Jen, they weren’t afraid of me and they accepted me easily" Jared was super excited, he was almost vibrating with joy, if he could move his lower body Jensen was sure Jared would be jumping in his seat.

Jensen smiled and leaned over to the passenger side and inadvertently gave Jared a small kiss on the mouth. As soon as he realized what he had done, Jensen started apologizing but Jared stopped him.

“It’s okay alpha, don’t worry” Jared said flushing and looking away.

They spend the journey in a comfortable silence for the rest of the way.

When they got home, while having lunch Jared remembered Gen's proposal, and asked Jensen about it.

"Jensen, Gen made me a proposal after school today"

Jensen looked at the omega with a curious expression on his face.

“Gen is looking for an assistant for her class and she asked me if I wanted to be her assistant. She said that I don't have to go all the hours or every day as the pregnancy progresses, so I wanted to know if it could be her assistant" he asked shyly.

"Do you want to be his assistant? Jensen asked amused.

"Yes, I do," Jared replied softly.

“Then there is nothing to talk about, of course you can be Gen's assistant, as I told you Jay, you can do whatever you want and if teaching is what you like to do, this is a good start. I just need to arrange some things with Chris, I need someone from the guard to transport you and accompany you to school”

"Who is Chris? And why do I need someone from the guard?” Jared asked.

“He is my best friend; you don't remember him but he was with me the day we rescued you. I need someone on duty with you because I may not be able to take you and pick you up from school every day” - Jensen said.

However, that was not the only reason, Pellegrino was still on the loose and Jensen would be much calmer if his mate had someone of the guard protecting him when Jensen was not with him.


	6. Nice to meet you, Danneel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I'm back, I apologize for the delay.

After that first night when Jared asked Jensen to sleep with him, the couple started watching a movie together every night and Jared always asked Jensen to stay with him. The omega had also started experiencing other pregnancy symptoms, he had felt dizzy from time to time and was also having problems with certain foods which smell he couldn’t stand.

Jensen had arranged with Chris for Chad, a somewhat quirky alpha from the guard, to be the one in charge of Jared's safety, Chad was an alpha, Jensen had specifically asked for an alpha for the security of his mate, however, he knew it couldn't be just any alpha.

Considering Jared's story, Jensen knew the omega would be fearful and would probably find all the alphas of the guard quite intimidating, however, Chad was different, Chad was one of the new recruits, he was almost the same age as Jared and although he had all the attributes and physical strength of an alpha, the young man had grown up among omegas and was playful, outgoing, friendly. Jensen knew he was the perfect man for the job as soon as Chris proposed him.

And just as Jensen expected, Jared and Chad got along incredibly well from the start, the alpha was kind and gentle with his mate, he was always making Jared laugh with his nonsenses and Jensen could never get tired of seeing Jared smile.

As the weeks went by, the presence of the alpha in the house became as natural as Gen’s or Sam’s in it, Jared had started his work at school with Genevieve and Chad had easily accommodated himself into the routine of Jensen’s mate.

* * *

Tonight, was a special night, it was the full moon and the official presentation of Jared to the pack, many people in town already know who Jared was but this was an important tradition for them, they also needed to addressed the topic of Jared’s pregnancy, who was starting to show.

Jensen was in Jared's room, waiting for the omega to come out of the bathroom, they were going to head out together to the balcony that faced the back of the property. Where Chris and some of the council members were waiting for them. Jensen had summoned all the members of the pack to his property which bordered the forest surrounding the to.

Jared came out of the bathroom slowly, he was wearing a white robe and his feet were bare as usual, half of his hair was tied up in a bun, and the rest fell freely over his shoulders, Jensen for his part was dressed only in some white pants and he was also barefoot.

Jensen approached Jared and put one hand on his little belly and the other one behind his mate's neck, the alpha leaned over his partner and kissed him gently. "Today you look more beautiful than ever," said Jensen making Jared blush.

"I'm very nervous"

"You don't have to be, they will love you, just like I do," Jensen said, looking at Jared in the eyes sinceritly.

Jared ducked his head to hide his blushing, ever since they started sleeping together, they had gotten much closer, Jared was much more comfortable with Jensen, and even though, their intimacy had not gone beyond kisses and caresses, Jared little by little had become more at eased with Jensen, accepting him as his partner and as his alpha.

"Come on Jay, we have to get out. They're waiting for us” Jensen said taking one of Jared's hand in his and letting him maneuver his chair by himself with the other. Slowly, they made their way to the balcony door where Jensen stopped and the alpha leaned over his mate.

"Wait for me here and as soon as I announced you, you come out and take your place next to me"

Jared nodded erratically, completely nervous.

Jensen bent down and gave the omega another kiss. "Don't be afraid they will love you, Jay" And without saying anything else, the alpha turned around and went out onto the balcony.

Jensen took his place in the center of the balcony and addressed the pack.

"Wolves and she-wolfs of the Dallas pack, we are gathered here once again, to kick off the full moon hunt, continuing our traditions and passing them on to the new generations" Jensen said, pointing to a group of children who were gathered to one side of the yard and who were attending the ritual for the first time.

“Today, I also want to take advantage of this important date for our community, to share something that is of utmost importance to me. Jared come here please”

Jared wheeled himself next to Jensen, before the astonished gaze of the entire pack, who immediately recognized the outfit the omega wore and what it meant. Jensen leaned over Jared and carried him bridal style taking the omega by surprise.

"He is Jared and as many of you surely already know, Jared is my mate, but what maybe some of you don't know is that he is also the future father of my children" Jensen said looking at Jared with love and giving him a little kiss on the lips. "I want all of you to accept him as part of the pack, and treat him with the same respect that y’all give me as the alpha of our pack, I want you to protect him and take care of him, but above it all, I want you to give yourselves the opportunity to know him, and get to know the wonderful being that is my mate"

As soon as Jensen finished speaking, Chris's celebratory howl was heard, he had already transformed himself and immediately after other guardsmen began transforming and howling in celebration, soon, the entire pack had joined and with Chris at the head, the hunt had begun.

Jensen put Jared back in his chair and officially introduced him to the council elders who were still on the balcony with them, Rowena and Mark greeted Jared warmly and left a few minutes later, JD and Samantha stay with Jared and Jensen and took the opportunity to tell Jared stories of how mischievous Jensen was when he was a child, warning him that he had to prepare himself in case any of his cubs came out as his alpha.

About 30 minutes later, Jensen noticed that Jared had a small tremor in his right leg, the omega was so entertained in the conversation that he had not noticed it, so Jensen excused himself with Sam and JD, to retire with his mate to the room, Jensen was going to spend the night with Jared, he knew that probably at midnight he was going to have to transform and run a little since the force of the moon would be at its maximum but he had planned to stay with Jared the rest of the night.

When they got to the room, Jensen carried Jared and laid him on the bed. "Do you feel ok?" Jensen asked, it was the first time that the omega suffered one of those tremors, and although Jensen believed that it was probably due to fatigue and nerves, that did nothing to calmed him down.

"Yeah it's just that ..." Jared began to reply when one of his trembling legs suddenly buckled and stretched, transforming into a wolf's paw.

"Jen, what's going on?” Jared asked scared, since he couldn't see his legs in the position he was in, but he had kind of felt his leg jerk, just as he heard his own bones breaking and realigning themselves.

Jensen had already noticed that Jared was transforming, so he leaned over him and started caressing his face.

"Don't worry Jay, you're changing, let yourself go, I'm with you. Don't worry, nothing will happen to you I promise you” Jensen said and began to sing, his voice always served to calm the omega.

Jared's transformation was slow and exhausting for the omega. In his wolf form, Jared was beautiful, he was a reddish tawny wolf, a completely unusual color among wolves, Jared was also bigger than your average omega in his wolf form, he was almost as big as Jensen and even bigger than some other alphas. He knew, his multi-colored eyes stood out in contrast to his fur, and his hind legs, although slightly slimmer than normal, were just as imposing as the rest of Jared.

Jared was overwhelmed with all the new sensations he was experiencing, it was as if a part of him that had been asleep until now had awakened, he could finally feel his wolf again and with him he could feel much more of Jensen.

Jared could clearly hear everything Jensen was thinking, he could feel his partner's love through his bond and what was even more exciting, he could feel his babies inside him.

Jared let out a howl of joy and Jensen immediately transformed to his wolf form, he put his head over Jared's belly and now as a wolf, Jensen could feel the energy of his babies through his bond with Jared, they both were ecstatic and letting themselves be carried away by excitement of this new connection between them.

Jensen started feeling like he was about to get out of his own skin, he moved Jared and laid him face down on the bed, mounting him immediately.

Jared did nothing but moan and howl begging the alpha to take him, claim him and his cubs once more, Jensen and Jared spent the entire night tied by Jensen's knot, again and again reaffirming their love.

After that night Jared realized why he had not been able to fully accept Jensen as his mate before, it was because a part of him was still asleep until that night but after his wolf woke up and recognized in Jensen his mate, Jared felt closer to his alpha than ever, he had finally accepted Jensen as his mate and as the father of his children.

From that moment on, everything changed between the couple, Jensen moved his things to his old room which he now shared with Jared, Jared had begun to show his love for Jensen and to accept the love that Jensen offered him, the omega was now fully attuned with his babies and his body, even though the paralysis still remained in his wolf form, he had much more sensitivity in that form and it was as if for the first time he had felt complete again.

* * *

The Alpha Summit had arrived and Jensen had to attend to present his proposal to the State Council, he did not want to leave his partner, they still had no trace of Pellegrino and Jared's pregnancy at 4 months and a half was totally showing now, but his attendance was mandatory and Jensen did not want to expose Jared to a journey of so many hours on the road.

Jared was sitting on a mat with his back against a tree, he was in the playground in the company of Genevieve, Chad and the school children, Jared used to invite them some weekends to picnic and play in the garden of the House.

As soon as the children saw Jensen and Chris approaching, they stood up and shouted "Good afternoon, Alpha," waving to Jensen as Gen had taught them. "Hi guys" Jensen said , "behave well and take care of miss. Gen and Mr. Jared” Jensen said smiling as Chris called Chad aside to give him some directions.

Jensen crouched down next to Jared.

"Babe, Chad is going to be in charge of your safety, I don't want you to leave the house without him for any reason" Jared nodded as he touched his belly.

"Remember, if you have any discomfort whatsoever don't hesitate to call Misha" Jared nodded "I know baby, don't worry, we'll be fine, just hurry back, your children and I will miss you” Jared said kissing the alpha.

"I'm going to miss you too" Jensen said, stroking Jared's belly. "I'll call you as soon as I get to Austin" and without further ado Jensen stood up and walked to the car with Chris next to him.

At the Summit, there were all the pack alphas of the state of Texas and some others, the presentation had been well received by a large part of them, however, Jensen knew that Pileggi, the state alpha, was not convinced and being the head of the State Council, his vote was decisive.

"If you really want your law to be passed as state law, she's the key to it," Marc said pointing to a redhead who was in the center of the room talking to the San Antonio and El Paso alphas packs. "she's Pileggi's daughter and the key to the alpha.

Danneel was dress in a red gown which accentuated her figure, she had long curly red hair that fall over his shoulders and back, the girl was gorgeous and had such a presence that it was hard not to notice her, she saw them looking at her, she smiled at them and walked towards them, as she approached them she greeted them with a reverence.

“Danneel you look lovely as ever, let me please introduce you to the Dallas' Alpha Pack, Jensen. Alpha let me introduce you to Danneel, Pileggi’s daughter"

"Nice to meet you Danneel" Jensen said taking her hand.

"The pleasure is all mine, alpha"

“I've been hearing great things about the great Dallas' Alpha for quite some time now, but I have never had the pleasure to meet you in person, until now”

“I’m certainly surprise too; I never knew Pileggi had a daughter”

“Well, I had lived abroad for many years, father send me to school in Europe and I did my bachelor degree over there too. I just came back to the states this year. I’m still getting used to everything”

“Did your heard my proposal?” Jensen asked

“Of course I did, is quite… interesting to say the least. I really enjoyed your presentation”

“Do you think…” “Jensen” Chris said interrupting his friend.

“Alpha, you are needed by Alpha Lenhe”

"Excuse me" Jensen said walking away with Cristian

“Sooo little flower, what do you think about the alpha?” Marc said smirking.

“Please, don’t call me that, you know I’m not a flower, I’m a she-wolf and a very powerful one”. She said looking as Jensen walked away from them “he’s interesting, I like him” She turned to the side looked at Marc “What’s his deal? Is he mated?”

“Well you seeeee, is quite complicated, he is indeed mated but he’s also looking for a Pack beta”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, what do you think? tell me your theories, I always enjoy reading them.


	7. Things need to chage

A few weeks had passed since the alpha summit, Jensen had returned to Dallas a week after the event and Jared was now in his fifth month of pregnancy, the couple knew they were expecting two males and a female, the omega was radiant, in the last months Jared had completely changed from that scared wolf Jensen had rescued, he had already finished school and was still working as Genevieve assistant in the kindergarten and he was about to start doing volunteer work at the omega house.

Jared and Jensen were now discussing the final touches of the nursery, they had chosen Jensen childhood bedroom as the nursery for the pubs, they had made all the decorations in grey and white with a lot of wood too, they also had some touches of pink for the girl and baby blue for the boys as well.

They were currently seating next to each other on the swing in the porch, Jensen has Jared’s legs secure over his while the omega was happily talking about his plants for the nursery and for his work at the school for when the babies finally arrived, Jensen was happy about the changes in his partner and the smooth progress of his pregnancy, their relationship was stronger than ever, however, Jensen was hiding something from his mate, a secret he knew could change everything between them.

** _Back at Austin…_ **

_Pileggi had called Jensen back to his house the last day of the summit and ask him to meet him before Jensen left back to Dallas. The older alpha welcome Jensen into his library and asked him to take a sit in front of his. _

_“Jensen I like you, I also found your proposal quite interesting” Pileggi said giving Jensen a glass of whiskey “Although, I have to say It’s risky to say the least, some of our packs are still very traditional but I think that under the right guidance we can bring them to the 21 century” the alpha said taking a drink form his glass. _

_“It’s exactly what I want” Jensen said._

_“You know my vote is the one that decides if the treaty becomes part of our new law reform or not, I’m the one who has to present it later to the Grand Council”_

_“I’m well aware of it” Jensen answered._

_“I like you Jensen, I think you have a bright future ahead of you, that’s why I want to make u a proposal”_

_“I’m listening”_

_“I know you have meet my daughter Danneel and I also know you’re looking for a Pack beta. So, I’m offering you my daughter to be your pack beta” he said looking straight to Jensen. _

_“Alpha, I already have a mate and Danneel I’m sure is not looking to be a third party in any relationship”_

_“Oh, don’t worry about Danny, she is already on board with the idea, she knows the ways of the wolves but she is also very progressive since she had spent most of her live abroad, she’ll be the perfect ally to someone like you”_

_Jensen was disconcerted, he never imagined the alpha was gonna proposed him something like that, he also never expect someone like Danneel to be alright being the third wheel in any relationship, he didn’t know her that well but she was beautiful, enchanting and seemed smart enough, he was sure she could get any alpha she wanted. And there was the whole matter of Jared… “I don’t know what to say alpha, I have to discuss it with my mate before I can decide anything”_

_“Do what you have to do Jensen but I expect an answer to my proposal by the end of the day”_

“Babe, are you listening?” Jared asked pulling Jensen from the memory.

“I’m sorry babe, what were you saying?” Jensen said distracted.

“It doesn’t matter, are you ok, Jen?” Jared asked frowning and worried.

“Of course I am; why do you ask?” He said pulling Jared closer to him and kissing him on the cheek.

“Well, you’ve been acting weird since you came back from Austin. I don’t know, is like you’re somewhere else sometimes”

“Don’t worry about it, I’m ok, I’ve just been distracted because of the treaty”

Jared smiled “I get it, Jen. Chad explained the treaty to me while you were at the summit” Jared looked far away looking pensive.

“You know Jen, before you rescue me I would had never thought something like what you’re proposing could be done, in my experience with alphas… I mean before you” – he said looking at Jensen - “let’s say that in that world, what you want is a dream, an illusion. But here with you, after what I had seen, after what I had accomplished in just a few months, I know it’s possible and I also know that if there is someone who can do it, it’s you Jen” Jared said kissing Jensen’s hand. “I’m proud of you and I’m proud you choose me to be your mate despite all” he said shyly and blushing.

“Jay, I will always choose you, you’re it for me, babe. I love you” Jensen said and kissed Jared.

* * *

Jensen was at his desk reading some documents, when Christian came through the door carrying coffees for both of them, he handed one to Jensen and took the seat in front of the alpha’s desk.

"How have you been? brother" Christian asked.

"Stressed, between the Summit, the paperwork I have to send to Pileggi, the renovations in the house and the thing with Danneel, I’ve been really stressed, distracted even"

“Have you spoken to Jared, yet? Christian asked.

"No man, I don't really know how to tell him" Jensen answered apologetically.

"At least you already told him about the Council's decision regarding its position as a beta pack, right?"

“Christian, Jared has come such a long way in this few months and I know hearing that is gonna hurt him, he’s getting more confident about himself each day and although I know maybe the position doesn’t even interest him, it should be his right to be the pack beta, I know hearing the Council didn’t found him fitting for the position is gonna hurt him and is gonna make him doubt himself again and I don’t want that”

"I hear you man, I do. But you're running out of time and the more time passes, the worse it will be when he finds out and realized you kept this a secret for so long. Believe me, as your brother and as someone who has been mated to the love of his life for more than 10 years, that's my advice to you, be honest with him”

“I’ll try; I promise I’ll try to talk to him soon”

“Ok, I came here to give you some news”

"About?" Jensen asked curious.

"Pellegrino" Christian said simply.

"What about that scum?" Jensen replied, his expression completely changing to one of murderous hatred.

"I received information that he is still in Texas territory"

"He apparently never managed to leave Texas and was seen near Amarillo last week, our sources believe he was unable to find an exit from the state in the north and is now heading south to try to flee through Mexico"

“Find him, I don’t care what you have to do, I don’t care who we’ll have to pay, I want him found and once we find him I want him death”

Jared and Chad were making their way next to each other to the gathering room of the omega house, it was Jared's first day as a volunteer and he had been assigned to a group session, many of the omegas that were part of this house, were omegas who had been rescued from worse or similar situations to Jared's, some had been abandoned by their parents or by their alphas and some others were widowers who had been thrown to the streets after the death of their mates.

Jared had a lot of mixed emotions facing this new challenge, on one hand he was very excited to be able to be part of this wonderful project and to be able to contribute a little in the recovery of these omegas, but it also terrified him, what being around people who had been through situations like his could make re-emerge inside him.

Chad became aware of Jared's nervousness and stopped him before he could enter the room. "Jay, you know we don't have to be here, we can tell them to assign you another task, or we can come back another day if you want"

"No Chad, don't worry, I'm fine, it's just first day nerves"

"Are you sure?" the alpha asked skeptical.

"Sure, if it gets to be too much or it makes me feel uncomfortable, or I feel it’s better to leave, I promise I will tell you"

"Okay," the alpha said, pulling out of Jared's path and letting him into the room. Chad stayed outside, as alpha he was banned from entering the room.

Inside, there was a group of about 10 omegas some younger and others older than Jared, they were sitting in chairs in a circle, Jared took his place in a space that was unoccupied and each of the members began to introduce themselves by saying their name, age and what pack they came from. Jared was very surprised that like him all of the omegas came from other packs.

Unsurprisingly, each story had its dose of grief, pain and tragedy, but it was really the last testimony that rocked Jared to the core.

Adam was 5 years younger than Jared and just like him, he had presented as an omega at 14 years old. Adam had started talking... “hello my name is Adam and my story as everyone knows is that I had the fortune to present as an omega at 14 years old and that my father sold me to the highest bidder, which turned out to be a wretched pervert as usual, but today, I don’t want to talk you about me, today I want to tell you about my mother, Kate”

_This is a story that I never dared to tell anyone, not even my brothers, for fear of what my father might do to me, but which as I come to realize today, was the experience that prepared me to survive what I had. _

_When I was little, I remember I was like 5 or 4 years old, I’m not really sure, I used to spend the day with Mom, I was the youngest son and therefore they still let me spend time with her, even though I was a man and my mother was an omega._

_I remember that my mother was beautiful, she was blonde and had blue eyes, I think I look a lot like her, but as beautiful as she was I remember she always looked tired, I remember seeing bruises on her body, mother said that she had fallen and that with a kiss from me she would heal, I was so naïve that I started kissing her all the time for her to get better, to heal. _

_One day, dad returned from a trip with 5 friends, my brothers had gone to a sleepover where one of my uncle but I had stayed with mom, I remember I told her I was sick so I could stay with her, I didn’t want to go, I think that even though I hadn’t presented yet they could already notice that I was an omega and they did not accept me in their alpha club. Anyway, that does not matter, not any more._

_That night, I remember, I woke up with a start when I heard a loud scream from Mom then I heard Dad laughing loudly, mom always told me not to leave my room if I heard noises at night, but then she screamed again and I needed to see what was going on, Carefully, I went out the door trying not to make any noise, I walked slowly to the living room and that's where I saw them, they had Mom tied to a table, she had a silver chain around her neck and they were… they were raping her, they were putting bottles and sticks inside… _Adam let out the first tear and a sob but he immediately wiped his cheek with rage_._

_They beat her, raped her and mother begged them, she begged them over and over again not to kill her while Dad just laughed, I was paralyzed with fear, I wanted to help her but I didn't know what to do, and by the time I moved it was already too late, mom was already dead and that's when dad saw me, he approached me with an evil smile from ear to ear and said._

Adam raised his face, his eyes filled with tears and hatred. "This is how bitches die and this is how you will surely end." Adam began to cry uncontrollably and Jared approached him and hugged him, Jared began to tell him how wrong his father was, how strong he was for having survived that, and how proud her mother was of him for sure.

The other omegas started leaving the room with one of the counselors and Jared stayed hugging Adam and comforting him until the boy calmed down. Jared ended up inviting Adam to expend the weekend at his house and they said good bye to each other with a sad smiled on their faces.

As soon as Adam left, Jared shot out of the room, he made his way to the car quickly, Chad was stunned by the omega's attitude and immediately began to follow him. When he got to the car, he found Jared sitting in the passenger seat, the car door closed, and the wheelchair abandoned outside the car.

Chad took the wheelchair and put it in the trunk of the truck, he immediately went to the driver's seat and as soon as Alpha got into the car he realized that the omega was crying and shaking.

"Oh my god Jay, what happened?" Chad asked as he turned on the car's air conditioning then unbuckled Jared's seat belt and leaned his chair back.

"Jay, what's up? You're scaring me, tell me, do you feel alright? Do you need me to take you to Misha? " Jared shook his no head and lunged at Chad hugging him tightly.

"Jay ok, ok, we are not going anywhere, but I need you to calm down, for your babies Jay, you have to calm down" the alpha said while gently stroking the omega's back and showing him how to breathe trying to calm him down.

After a few minutes Jared had calmed down and pulled away from Chad.

"Sorry Chad, I got a little out of control"

"Don't worry Jay. Now, can you tell me what happened in there? that upset you so much"

"Okay, I'll tell you, but take me home, I want to be at my home"

Along the way, without going into details about what had happened to Adam, Jared told Chad how a testimony from the group had made him remember his life in his parents' house, Jared told him what his mother's life was like and how it was like to be an omega in his old pack.

Chad felt very sorry for Jared and his mother, although the omega had never directly told him about what had happened to him to end up in a wheelchair, the alpha knew it from the file that rested about the case in the guard files, Chad hardly could imagine what Jared and his mother must have gone through under circumstances like those.

When they got to the house Jared had fallen asleep in the car and Chad didn't have the heart to wake him up, so he decided to carry him up to the bedroom. Chad put Jared on the bed and between the covers. He stood up next to the bed for a few seconds making sure the omega was comfortable and then leave the room.

Hours later when Jensen came home he find Jared eating a dessert on the bed and watching some movie.

“Hi babe” Jensen said laying on the bed next to Jared and kissing him.

“How was your day at the Omega house?” Jensen asked rubbing Jared’s belly.

“Did you talk to Chad?” Jared asked frowning.

“No I haven’t see him yet, why? What happened? Jensen frowned.

“Nothing, I just got a little upset”

“why? What happened?”

“Nothing, I just heard a testimony from one of the kids that triggered a lot of memories I have forgotten about”

“Oh Jay” Jensen said hugging Jared, understanding what kind of memories his mate had remembered.

“Jen” Jared said taking Jensen’s face between his hands – “Now, more than ever, I know how important it is for your proposal to became state law. Jen, I know how lucky I am you found me and I thank God every day for it, but Jen, there are still so many like me out there and they need your help too Jen”.

“Babe, I’m doing everything in my power to change thing, I swear to you I won’t stop until you and all omegas are safe in all Texas. Don’t worry babe, You and our babies – He said caressing Jared’s belly – whatever they are, they would be safe. I promise"


	8. The pack’s beta

As the pregnancy progressed and Jared’s belly got bigger, Misha began making Jared try some new types of therapy to help him exercise and gain some strength, Jared had learned how to swim again using just his arms, it had been difficult at first without the use of his legs to stay above water but after Jared got the hang of it, it had become his favorite exercise, he felt free on the water, no longer depending of anything different to his body to move himself.

He was swimming in the pool in his house with Adam, Jared and the younger omega had become really good friends since they meet back at the omega house, Adam remained Jared of his younger self, of how he was before the surgery that took his legs, defiant despite everything, so Jared wanted to help Adam to stay like that and to be happy, he had taken him under his wing and was helping him finish school so the kid could go to college afterwards.

After they finish swimming they both took a bath, changed into some dry clothes and were now eating a snack in the porch, when a car rode up and park in the driveway. Chad was seating with them and stood up as soon as he saw the unknown car came closer.

A beautiful woman stepped down the car, she was wearing a tight black dress witch accentuated her impressive figure, she had her long red hair falling down her shoulders, she was also wearing dark glasses and high red heels, as well as black silk gloves. She was the personification of beauty and elegance.

She made her way towards them slowly, Jared frowned looking at her, he didn’t recognize her and the way she carried herself made him feel inadequate, she was all he wasn’t, she was stunning and confident about herself.

The woman approached the group slowly, Chad stepping a bit between the woman and the two omegas, Jared sat back in his chair and straightened up in it trying to look less intimidated than he really felt.

The woman took a tentative step in front of the table and extended her hand to the guard while removing her glasses with the other one. “Hello, I'm Danneel Pileggi, beta daughter of the state alpha Micht Pileggi” - Chad took the woman's hand and bowed in greeting, acknowledging who she was.

Danneel glanced at the two omegas sitting at the table and frowned thinking maybe he was in the wrong house. – “Sorry, I think I'm lost, I was looking for Jensen's house” Danneel said turning to Chad.

Jared tensed when he heard the woman call his mate by his name, it was not usual for someone outside his close circle or his family to call him by name.

"No, you are in the right place" Jared replied.

Chad immediately moved so that Jared could see Danneel directly.

"I see; could you notify him that I'm looking for him"

"My mate is not here at the moment” Jared said looking at his watch, “but he won’t take long to return" “Take a seat if you like to wait for him”

"Of course," said Danneel taking a seat next to Adam.

"Would you like something to drink?" Jared asked politely.

"A lemonade would be nice" Danneel replied politely but distant.

"Chad, please tell Sam to bring us some lemonade and some chocolate buns, these munchkins are really hungry today" Jared said stroking his belly and smiling. Chad headed to the kitchen and Jared turned his attention to Danneel. – “Miss. Pilleggi what brings you here? Is there anything I can help you before Jensen comes?"

Danneel perfect composure had somewhat broke and she seemed uneased “I really don’t know if I should tell you anything before Jensen arrives” She said looking at Jared and later at Adam, Jared frowned at her words.

“Adam please go to the kitchen and tell Sam to make me a sandwich too, I’m really hungry right now” He said smiling although his smile was kind of strain.

“You got it, Jay” Adam said not noticing Jared uneasiness and left to the kitchen.

“Okay, miss, Pilleggi we’re alone now. You can tell me why are you really looking Jensen”

Danneel seemed uncomfortable, she sighed and started talking "Jared I don’t know how to tell you this but I’m Jensen’s pack beta"

Jared’s body went cold, he knew what that meant but he didn’t understand it, he was Jensen’s mate he was sure of that, he frowned “I don’t understand, I’m Jensen’s mate, ther must be some misunderstanding”

Jared knew that the beta pack title belonged to the mate of the alpha pack, he also knew that he had never been proclaimed as such, however, he had thought that due to his disability, Jensen had named someone else from the pack, Christian perhaps, it was something that had never really interested him, until now.

“I met Jensen at the Alpha Summit, three months ago, my father told me that he had a mate and that the Council of the Dallas pack had not accepted him as the beta pack” Jared remained stoic but his mind was going one thousand miles a minute with this new information.

“Father never told me why and I never asked. I always wonder why but I never asked Jensen either” the ‘I understand now’ was left unsaid.

“A week after the summit father explained to me the Dallas council had given Jensen a year to marry someone else. And he asked my father for it to be me” She said looking at Jared.

Jared blood run cold, it all had been a lie, Jensen had lied to him all this time. All that ‘talk’ about Jared being enough was just that ‘talk’. He felt his world crumbling down on him and his heart breaking into a million little pieces, after all was said and done Jared hadn’t been enough and as his mother he was just Jensen’s breeder in the end.

Jared heard Chad and Adam coming back as well as he saw Jensen truck coming through the drive way, Jared back up his chair form the table and started wheeling himself towards the house, Chad frowned and told Adam to take the food to the table while he went after Jared.

Chad started running toward Jared but the omega got into the babies’ nursery and locked the door after him before the alpha could get to him.

Outside, Danneel stood from the table and Jensen paled as soon as he saw her, he saw Chad get out of the house looking worried and hurry inside immediately, leaving a dumbfounded Danneel and a confused Chad and Adam outside.

As soon as he entered the house, he could felt his mate’s distress through their bond and Jensen start running towards their bedroom, to his surprise he found it empty and he immediately knew where Jared was.

Jensen made his way to the nursery but he found the door locked, he knocked on the door a few times and call out for Jared but the only answered he got was for Jared to shut down his site of the bond and that was extremely painful. At that moment, right where Jared always had been since the day they had mated, there was now an infinite void and Jensen felt like crying, he felt like he lost a part of himself, he wanted to shout, to scream, to punch something to make it stop, he wanted to knock down the fucking door, but he knew he had messed up and if Jared didn’t want to be near him, the least he could do was to respect his wishes.

Jensen returned outside and found Chad, Adam and Danneel seating at the porch table on silence. He looked toward Chad “Chad, please take Adam to the omega house and go home after it, you are done for the day”

Chad didn’t want to leave; he was worried about Jared but he had to obey his alpha “As you order alpha”. he looked toward Danneel and with a reverence he expressed his good bye to her.

Once Chad and Adam were out the premises Jensen turned toward Danneel, he was shaking with rage.

“what are you doing here?” He asked her, voice low and grave.

“Father told me to come, said it was time for me to move here, to make it official before your pack”

“What? And you didn’t think to call me first to check it with me, and by the way, we still have plenty of time”

He looked at Danneel annoyed and uncertain “Why now? Danneel. You didn’t even give me time to tell Jared about this”.

“I’m sorry about that” She said looking apologetic. - “I was under the impression he already knew about this arrangement but seeing as how I didn’t even know he was pregnant or in a wheelchair. I can see how you hadn’t been completely honest” She said accusingly.

“I though your father had told you, he knew all about Jared from the get go” he told her defensively.

“He never told me” She said serious.

“Do you have a problem with Jared? Whit his pregnancy? Does his condition change anything for you?”

"No, of course not," she replied shaking her head and looking uncomfortable at the veiled accusation, "It just took me by surprise. I had never met a wolf like him before. And as for the pregnancy, I already knew he was going to be the one to give you the most children, so it's not a problem at all, I just didn't expect it to be so soon, that's all”

“I understand Danneel, I’m sorry. It’s just Jared is hurting right now and he shut me out and I on edge. Excuse me please.” He said kind of tired.

Danneel reached out and grabbed Jensen's hand "let him have a little space and calm down for today, talk to him tomorrow. This was a shock to his system and I'm sure he just needs a little time and space," she said smiling.

“I think you’re probably right, I will give him his space and talk to him tomorrow”.

At night Jensen asked for Sam to bring some food to Jared, he knew from the beta that Jared had cried a lot, but he had at least eaten dome of the food, Jensen wanted to go inside the room, to talk to Jared, but the omegas has expressly asked for Jensen not to enter the room.

Jared opened his eyes and immediately recognized he was in the nursery, he was not sure how much he had cried the day before, but right now, he had no more tears to shed, he felt completely numb and drained, he felt also alone. Since he had mated with Jensen, the alpha had become a constant presence in Jared's mind even more so after his first transformation but now Jared couldn't feel it anymore.

Jared transferred himself to his wheelchair, it had become a difficult task with his belly being so big and in the way but he still managed to do it by himself. As soon as he finished adjusting his legs in the foot rest they felt little kicks in the inside of his stomach and smiled felling contempt, he realized he wasn't alone, his babies were with him.

“Hi munchkins, sorry papa upset you yesterday, papa was sad but I know you didn't appreciate it, so I’ll make an effort for you today” he said rubbing his belly, he went to the bathroom, took a shower and changed into some clothes, he had in his hospital bag that was in the room.

Jared left the nursery and went to the kitchen, he really didn't want to eat anything but he knew he had to, for his babies. However, half way there, there was Jensen standing in the middle of the hall. Jensen knelt in front of Jared, putting his arms on Jared's legs - "Jared we have to talk, come have breakfast with me, please" Jensen said grabbing Jared's hand and standing up.

Jared remained silent for a few seconds looking at his and Jensen's hand, Jensen took Jared's chin lifting his face so he could look into his eyes and his mate’s expression scared him, he looked numb even cold, far was the sweet omega he had gotten to know and love.

"As you order alpha" Jared replied without any emotion, backing up a little in his chair to change direction, he headed out to the dining room.

Jared noticed his place at the table was now taken and Danneel was sitting in it, so he parked his chair on the empty spot that was on the left side of Jensen's seat.

On the table were pancakes, eggs, waffles, omelets, all Jared's favorites however as soon as he took the first bite the food tasted like ashes in his mouth, but he forced himself to eat for the babies.

Jensen took a seat at his post, he hadn’t expected for Danneel to be up or at the table, he wanted to talk to Jared alone but he knew it was rude to ask the beta to leave in the middle of breakfast, so he began to speak.

“Jared as you already know, Danneel is gonna become part of this house, of this family. However, you still don't know the reasons why I had to make this decision”

Jensen began to explain to Jared how the Pack Council had ruled for him to get married to another wolf in order for him to stay as pack alpha and Jared as his mate, he told him about the danger of getting exile from the pack, what would had meant for him, Jared and the babies.

And form a rational point Jared understood it, he could understand that Jensen had made the best decision for him and his babies, however Jared couldn't make his heart understand it, Jensen had completely destroyed the trust that had been built between the two of them by lying to him and hiding something so important for so long.

Jared couldn’t be sure anything Jensen have ever told him was true, if he had lied and deceive him with something so important what else could be Jensen hiding, Jared just couldn’t trust him anymore.

When Jensen finished speaking Jared simply nodded and in a low, monotonous and completely void of emotion voice, he answered “I undertand alpha” and continued slowly eating his breakfast.

Jensen tried to make Jared speak but the omega just answered him in monosyllables. Jensen wanted to talk more to Jared but he had to go to the office, as Danneel had explained him yesterday, her arrival was because her father would come with some delegates from the council of his pack by today, to set the wedding date that would unite the two packs as one. Jensen obviously had to be present for the meeting, he wanted to stay with Jared to make sure the omega was okay but it just wasn't possible.

After breakfast Danneel and Jensen went to the City Hall together, leaving Jared alone. After throwing up all of his breakfast Jared decided to go out and sit on the porch swing. Jared was so lost in thought he didn't even feel Chad approach.

“Jay…”

Jared was looking at the distant when he heard Chad call his name “Did you knew?” he looked over at Chad – “about her”

“No Jay, I swear I didn’t know” Jared had been informed about Danneel’s situation this morning in a briefing by Christian.

Jared saw nothing but honesty in Chad’s eyes. “Ok, I believe you. Come on, help me to my chair. I want you to take me to the lake”

Chad frowned “Aren’t you going to the school?”

“No I don’t wanna go today” Jared replied sad.

Chad drove Jared to the lake, there Jared transformed into his wolf form and crawled to the lake where he spent hours swimming and floating, until he asked Chad to take him back home.

* * *

In town, Danneel’s father along with Jensen, Cristian, JD, Jim and two representatives of the State Council, were meeting deciding the date of Danneel and Jensen's wedding.

Alpha Pilleggi was a wolf used to getting his way, after all you didn't get to be the State alpha by giving in to others, he had a proposal he knew Jensen couldn't refuse.

"The presentation of the state law for this period is going to be two months from now, so I propose that your wedding be at the end of this month"

“No way! it's too early! There are preparations to be made and Jared just found out yesterday about all this, he didn't take the news very well and I have to give him some time to get used to it. I also was hoping the wedding would be after the birth of the children. you know, when they are at least a couple of months old"

"I'm sorry Jensen, but we need the support of some traditionalists like El Paso and San Antonio alphas for the approval of the law, they are willing to give their vote in agreement but only if you are married by then, they are willing to give more rights to omegas but they also want the traditions of our foundations to be kept alive and to be respected"

“I don’t…”

"Jensen, can we talk for a moment" JD said getting up from his chair.

They went to Jensen’s office to talk in private.

"Jensen..." "No, JD this is not the way I thought this was going to happen, everything is changing too fast and I didn’t even have time to prepare Jared before Danneel showed up, and now, they want her to be my wife by the end of the month” Jensen replied desperately.

“I can’t do that to him, I screw up enough already”

JD was a veteran wolf in the political game, he knew that not always the best proposals are those that are chosen but those that had the most support behind them, and sometimes in order to make it possible, some sacrifices were necessary in order to achieve it.

"Son, remember why you do all this, in the end it is for Jared and for all the omegas who, like him, have suffered at the hands of unscrupulous alphas. Son, you can change all that for them but every great change entails a sacrifice, this it’s yours and Jared's but we all will gain so much more thanks to what you two are sacrificing now"

“I don’t wanna hurt him JD"

"I know you don’t but at the end I think he will understand”


End file.
